Our Heir
by shaman95naruto
Summary: What happens when Harry's cousin finds him? How will is change Hogwarts? And what's with the marriage contracts? based off of Augusto Harbinger of Death's Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of. Harry/Harem Sight AU
1. Chapter 1

**Based off of Augusto Harbinger of Death's Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of**

**Something's from the first chapters are the same as ****Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of**, but other that that the rest is all original.

**(I do not own Harry Potter or any other things I might mention.)**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 1- Family Secrets and the New Heir

July 24th, 1985

Today was a happier day the most in Diagon alley, people rustling and bustling, going on with their usual business without a fear in the world now that the dark lord Voldemort had been vanquished, and his number one man, Sirius Black, was dead.

One could remember the night of October 31, 1981 when the Potter home had been attacked by the dark lord, and that same night a mere 15 month old child was somehow able to defeat him while countless others, including his parents, were never able to land a blow on him. After that, no one could stop celebrating in relief and happiness.

When Sirius Black had died in Azkaban, the man they thought was the one for the cause of the Potter's death and the one who killed 13 muggles and Peter Pettigrew, people rejoiced.

One woman was walking towards the north end of Diagon Alley heading straight to Gringotts Bank. She was a tall blonde woman in her mid-twenties wearing dark blue robes under a black cloak. Her whole appearance was that of a wealthy aristocratic matriarch, with her cold blue eyes and her angular features. However, she maintained a sense of beauty only matched by a couple of woman, with large breasts and a pretty face with well-placed make up. These features could only describe one person, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black.

As she approached the wizard bank, people seemed to part around her giving her, her own lane to walk in. Whether it be her presence or the fact that she was the youngest cousin of the now dead Sirius Black could be the reason.

She walked up the white marble stairs and entered the bank, where along the sides inside the bank, numerous goblins were going on with their own business. She didn't even acknowledge their existence and headed straight for the head goblin, which sat at a teller face directly in front of the door, and was significantly higher than the rest.

"We have been expecting you lady Malfoy," the goblin said from the teller position, not looking up from his business.

"I know you have Ragnok," Narcissa said.

The now named Ragnok motioned for Narcissa to follow him as he got up from his teller. "Please lady Malfoy; let us do our business in private."

Ragnok led Narcissa behind his teller and through a couple of doors into his private office room. It was quite plain; the walls were still made of the same white marble, but there was a large oak desk situated at one end of the room in front of a large bookshelf. Narcissa took a seat in front of his desk, while Ragnok took his spot behind his desk and started rummaging through papers.

"Now Lady Malfoy, would you like Sirius Black's will read now or later?" Ragnok asked.

"Later" Narcissa said "however I must know who the new Lord Black is immediately"

Ragnok eyed her, "yes that can be arranged, allow I must ask why? Do you want to know if your son Draco is the new Lord Black?"

"I'm sorry to inform you," Narcissa said, "that Draco is not my son"

At this Ragnok laughed, "Now my lady, we may not like our children, but he is still your son. After all he did come out of your womb did he not?"

"As a matter of fact," Narcissa said coldly "he came out of Lucius's sister's womb. The sick bastard, she died during the birth you know"

Again, Ragnok laughed. "Ah pureblood wizards are always my favorite customers. So many secrets, so many twists and turns, it makes my job so exciting"

At this Narcissa smirked slightly "yes I would imagine, now can we please find out who the new Lord is"

"Why lady Malfoy, Are you intending on nullifying your marriage with lord Malfoy?" Ragnok ask.

"As always Ragnok, you are spot on," Narcissa said. "I am sick of being Lucius's trophy, pretending of being Draco's mother. I mean even he knows that I am not his real mother," Narcissa said exasperatedly. "But the worst part is he has the nerve to call me trophy when in private. He may be a sweet little boy sometimes, but he is still his father's son."

Ragnok smirked; he just loved pureblood arrangements, so much fun especially for the third party. He stepped down from his chair, and left the room and a couple of minutes later he returned with a small knife and what appeared a scroll with the black coat of arms on.

"You know what I think every time someone tells me blood doesn't matter," Ragnok said as he opened the scroll. "Every time I think of how wrong they are. Blood is what makes a living being who they are; it designates who they are related too, who their blood family is. It may not be important for the fact of raw magical ability, but for inheritance and special magical abilities, it is essential."

Narcissa nodded, "I must agree with you on that. I may not be a complete pureblood superior, but I do see its importance."

Ragnok nodded and handed her the knife "Narcissa I will need you to make a small cut and let a single drop of blood fall on the scroll."

She took the knife and stared at the blank parchment, made a quick cut on her arm and let a single drop of blood hit the parchment. As soon as she did, a family tree appeared of the Black family, with many X's, and black scorch marks on it.

"The scorch marks are for the dead, the X's are for those removed from the family," Ragnok explained, "as they can still be brought back in."

"Yes I know that. I remember my aunt Walburga blasting out people from her own private family tree. I guess she didn't believe in redemption to any extent."

Ragnok nodded in understanding, but remained fixated on the parchment "interesting, very interesting" Ragnok muttered.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "when a goblin says interesting twice, it usually means a heart attack."

Ragnok looked up from the parchment and gave Narcissa a toothy grin, "well yes. May I ask, have you ever met you Aunt Elizabeth Rosier?"

Narcissa shook her head, "no I never knew I had an aunt by that name"

"Well you do, or at least did" Ragnok said "she is dead now"

Narcissa frowned, "Well what is so interesting?"

Ignoring Narcissa's statement, Ragnok continued to talk, "Marcus Rosier, 1898 to 1954, married Isabella Dragonouv, 1900-1955, and gave birth to two girls. One of these girls was your mother, Druella Black nee Rosier, 1935-1979, while the other was Elizabeth Rosier, 1955-1981. Tell me, did you ever meet your grandparent's from you mother's side."

Narcissa shook her head, "no I never did, they died before I was born and my mother never really talked about them. She said they went missing around 1954." A sudden realization hit Narcissa "Ragnok, when was Elizabeth Rosier born?"

Ragnok gave her a sly grin "1955, one year before your grandfather and the day that your mother died."

Narcissa just slumped deeper into her chair, deep in thought. "Interesting in deed, tell me anything else? Did this Elizabeth Rosier marry? Is her son the new lord black or is her grandson?"

"Elizabeth Rosier married and had one son" Ragnok said and then an evil grin came upon his face "one son by the name of Hadrian James Potter, 1980- ?"

Silence after his words, and a couple of minutes passed without anyone talking. Narcissa's face was pale white, while Ragnok seemed very amused, until he decided 'time was money' and he shouldn't waste it.

"The one they called Lily Evans never existed, she was most likely adopted after her mother died after her birth by a muggle family, and brought up without knowing of her pureblood standing. The same muggleborn witch that every witch has been compared to, the one that made it so that most muggleborns believe that they can be just as good as purebloods, was a in fact, a pureblood."

"Impossible," Narcissa said quietly, "who was the father?"

Ragnok smile just got larger, "James Potter, 1955-1981. There is no denying that Lily Evans is Elizabeth Rosier, and there is no denying now that you Narcissa have a little cousin."

"You mean nephew, the boy is much too young to be my cousin," Narcissa corrected. She could take this, but it wasn't every day you find out that you are directly related to the most famous toddler in wizard history. She always was good at hiding her shock; after all, it was common practice for those who gained the title of ice queen during their time at Hogwarts.

"Forgive me Narcissa, but you are wrong. He is your cousin because Elizabeth was your mother's sister or aunt for a better term." With that Ragnok pressed a button on his speakerphone.

'Yes Lord Ragnok, how may I be of service?'

"Please bring the Potter files here, I have much to uncover."

Ragnok turned back to Narcissa, who was pale white, "now Narcissa, would you like the will revealed now?"

Narcissa was breathing lightly, Harry bloody Potter was her cousin, and not be a couple of people, but her direct cousin. She just nodded, and Ragnok smiled and pulled out another sheet of paper this time normal size.

"I will now read the will of one Sirius Black" Ragnok said "I Sirius Black, as Lord Black, I reinstate one Andromeda Tonks into the family. Honstely Dromeda, the gig is up. Ted is a pureblood American, we all know and you just didn't want to marry Lestrange."

"Wait, Ted is a pureblood?" Narcissa asked.

Ragnok nodded "yes, he is an American pureblood, not from an ancient family, but from a noble one. My guess is, as Lord Black said, she didn't want to marry a Lestrange so she got herself kicked out of the family by pretending Ted was a muggleborn. She also probably wanted to be able to work in the muggle world as well as the magical one without any family tying her down. Very Sytherin of her I must say"

Narcissa nodded, but in the back of her mind, she felt a little hurt. After all, Andromeda was the only one of her sister's to not get into a loveless pureblood marriage, and she envied her, ever since she met Lucius. But what hurt the most, was the fact that she didn't seem to trust her enough to tell her what was really going on, and Narcissa was not allowed to contact her since she was booted out of the family. "Please continue."

"I have already distributed all of the money before I was sent to Azkaban, and I leave everything of mine to my godson, Harry James Potter. I also give Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black to cancel their arranged marriages with their own approval. That is my final will and testament. Sincerely, Sirius Black"

"Thank you Sirius," Narcissa said.

"Well that takes care of that," Ragnok said, and pulled out some more papers, which were Narcissa's marriage papers. "Please sign there and you are no longer a Malfoy."

It didn't take her another second to think and she signed the paper, and a sudden rush went through her body. She was free; she was now a Black again. The door to the room opened and another goblin walked in carrying a box full of papers.

"Ah thank you," Ragnok said as the goblin placed the papers on Ragnok's desk and left the room.

"Now Ms. Black," Ragnok said smirking, trying out the new title "since Bellatrix is in prison and before the will, Andromeda was disowned; responsibility of Harry falls to you." Ragnok said and pulled out some more papers. "So far, Albus Dumbledore has claimed responsibility for the child and has left him at his so called 'muggle' relatives, but he is your cousin so do you wish to remove him?"

Narcissa thought for a moment, before she decided on her answer, "yes, now where is he?"

"His current residence is number 4 privet drive, Little Whinging, Surrey." Ragnok said before pulling out two more pieces of paper from the box. "These are the adoption papers for him and this is the will of the Potter's, which Dumbledore has requested not be read. However, that responsibility lies with you now."

"So are you going to ask me if I want it read?"

Ragnok smirked slyly "very goblin of you," he joked, "yes, would you like it read."

Narcissa nodded "yes I would."

Ragnok opened the piece of paper and began reading "We the Potter's, James Potter and Lily Potter, leave everything to our son Harry Potter and if we should perish, then he is to be left with his god father, Sirius Black. By no means is he to be left with one Petunia Dursley."

Ragnok put the will back on the table, "well it appears the will has already been broken. Mr. Potter is currently with one Petunia Dursley, which is against their wishes. I would suggest you take some legal action against Dumbledore."

Narcissa nodded, she never liked the old man. He was too crazy, too senile, too controlling for her tastes.

"Well I shall go through the rest of these documents, you know marriage contracts, finding out who he is heir too and that fun stuff," Ragnok said smirking, "I always enjoy pureblood families with so much history, so much mystery, so many twists and turns."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Narcissa entered the Malfoy manor, and was immediately confronted by Lucius; his long blonde hair and aristocratic look made him fit the part of a pampered king very well. He was clearly not happy and before Narcissa could make a comment he held up a letter with the Gringotts seal on it.

"What is the meaning of this?" he questioned menacingly.

Narcissa just shrugged and walked right passed him, "Oh, I'm just getting my things and leaving. As you can see I am no longer your wife good day," and before he could say anything, Narcissa shot a stunner right into his chest, and he fell to the ground. "Such a petty excuse for a wizard," Narcissa grumbled, and went upstairs to pack her things and head for her ancestral home, 12 Grimmauld Place, London, where she would drop off her stuff and retrieve Harry from those filthy muggles.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

As Narcissa approached the house that her cousin was currently living in, she could only think one thing. 'So small, no pureblood of his status should live in a house this small' she thought, and then looked at her surroundings and scoffed 'all the houses are the bloody same.'

She walked straight to the door of number 4 privet drive and knocked three times, and waited, until a she almost threw up at what opened the door.

A fat man, who was already losing some of his hair and could have been mistaken for a whale, stood in front of her and looked very angry and impatient.

"Well the bloody hell do you want?" he asked angrily.

Narcissa kept her face cold, she certainly did not like this muggle, "Am I correct that one Harry Potter resides in this house?" she asked.

The change in facial expressions was comical, as the first angry fat man turned from angry to surprised, then to distaste. "How the bloody hell do you know about him?"

Narcissa shrugged, "I have my sources now about..."but before she could continue, Vernon closed the door on her.

Narcissa just stood there for a couple of seconds in complete shock. 'Fucking muggle just threw a door in my face' she thought to herself angrily, and then she heard shouting coming from inside the house.

Not wanting to waste any more time, she did what wizards do best and blew the door open.

The fat man was strangling something from inside the cupboard under the stairs until he looked shocked at Narcissa, who had her wand out and pointed at him.

Before he could shout anything or do anything else, Narcissa shot a quick stunner and he flew to the ground unconscious. Narcissa walked into the house, and from the kitchen a horse liked woman came out and screamed in fright at the sight of her husband lying on the ground and Narcissa who was walking into her home.

Her curiosity took the best of her, and Narcissa looked into the cupboard, and for a second time that night, she thought she would throw up.

Inside the cupboard was a boy, no older then 4, maybe 5 if he was just a small one with unruly black hair. His whole body was bloody, and the only explanation that Narcissa could think of how he got like that was prolonged exposure to the cruciatus curse. Narcissa was about to turn and ask the horse woman what she was doing to this boy when she saw that lightning scar on the boys forehead, glowing slightly and visible from the darkness of the cupboard.

At that moment, that sense of nausea was replaced by rage and she turned on the horse woman, "what the fuck do you think you are doing to this boy?" she yelled at her.

The woman just glared at Narcissa, "he is a freak and deserves to be...," but Narcissa shot a quick stunner, which knocked the woman back several yards until she collided with the kitchen stove, probably breaking a couple of bones.

In a quick, fluid motion, Narcissa reached into the cupboard and took the bloody child from its depths and cursed under her breath. 'So, this is the reason why Lily, I mean Elizabeth, didn't want him to be with that piece of filth' she though angrily and she cradled the boy softly.

The little boy opened his eyes slightly, and Narcissa took one look at them and thought they were the most memorizing thing she had ever seen. They were an emerald green, the same green of the Aveda Kedavera curse, but so soft and harmless that it just didn't fit.

"Who are you?" the boy asked weakly.

Narcissa gave him a small smile, "Hello Harry, I'm your cousin Cissy and I'm taking you out of here."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Harry woke up with a start, slightly disoriented by the amount of extra light there was and the fact he wasn't sleeping on a cot. He was too used to the darkness of the cupboard, that wherever he was now was certainly too bright for him, which is saying a lot considering the blinds were down and the lights were off. Once his vision came to him, he looked around the room he was in, and he suddenly felt very curious.

The room was fairly big, with a nice desk near the window, a wooden wardrobe on the side and pictures of explicit girls on the walls that only made Harry more curious about where he was.

He then looked at himself, which gave him a slight shock. He was no longer wearing those old clothes of Dudley's that were much too big for him, but rather a nice pair of dark blue pajamas with little black dogs on them; however, the weird part was, it seemed like the dogs were moving around. He then felt his chest and started rubbing his ribcage, and for the first time, he didn't feel anything.

Confusion and curiosity took Harry and he got out of the bed so that he could get a better, look, and what surprised him was that the sheets were like his pajamas, dark blue and little black dogs moving on them.

'What's going on? Where am I? Are those dogs really moving, or do I really need glasses?' were the questions swimming around Harry's mind, until he remembered that pretty blonde lady, and for the life of him, couldn't remember who she was. As he wondered about those things he went down stairs saw the pretty blond lady sitting at the table.

"Glad to see you are awake," Narcissa said closing her book on the table and staring at Harry.

Harry turned to Narcissa, remembering her as the blonde lady who had taken him, however the only thing he could process at the time was "how can that pan do that?"

Narcissa smiled softly at him "magic."

"My uncle says there isn't any magic, not even in stories," Harry replied, which made Narcissa scowled mentally.

'Dumbledore left Harry fucking Potter with non-magical people who knew magic existed, and are openly practicing to conceal it. What the fuck is going on with that man?' Narcissa thought. "Well Harry, that fat man I encountered was not your uncle and that horse lady is not your aunt."

Harry looked at Narcissa questioningly, "what do you mean he is not my uncle? Aunt Petunia is my mom's..." and then he stopped, remembering what his aunt always told him about his mother. 'She was a filthy whore who sold herself off to random men on the street while your father was a drug addict living in the sewer, and they both got killed by a drunken man driving his car.'

"Come here Harry," Narcissa motioned for Harry to come to her, which he did, and Narcissa picked Harry up and put him on her lap. Of course the flinch he made when she touched him made her angry, but she wouldn't show it. She had enough brains to realize that he would probably think she was angry at him, and that this reaction was probably what you got with living with people he had been with.

Not feeling any threat from the blond woman, Harry relaxed a bit, and turned his head to look at Narcissa, "who are you?"

Narcissa gave Harry a small smile, "My name is Narcissa, and I'm your mother's niece and your cousin."

Harry's eyes widened, and before she knew it, he had turned around completely and was hugging Narcissa, and crying softly into her chest. Having dealt with a crying child before, Narcissa began rubbing his back and letting him vent all of his emotions out.

After a couple of minutes, he looked up, his emerald green eyes watery and a couple of tear marks on his cheeks, which in Narcissa's opinion, made him look extremely cute. "But aunt Petunia told me we had no other relatives?"

Narcissa shook her head, "Harry, you were never supposed to live with those people, because she isn't your aunt. A lot of things have been kept from you that you need to know."

Harry's brain started to go on overdrive trying to process all of this 'Aunt Petunia not my aunt, things kept from me? What type of things?'

"Harry what did I tell you about the pan?" Narcissa asked.

"That it was magic," Harry said immediately.

Narcissa nodded "Well Harry, magic is real and you are magical."

Harry's eyes widened and then he looked away, "I knew it," he muttered under his breath, which made Narcissa raise an eyebrow.

"How did you know?"

Harry looked at Narcissa again, "I made my hair grow really long overnight, and turned Marge's dog pink. They called me a freak, but I'm special, I'm a… wizard right? That's what you call magical people right?"

Narcissa nodded 'sharp mind for a kid stuck under a staircase.' "Yes Harry, you are a wizard so were your mom and dad. Did that horse lady tell you that?"

Harry shook his head and frowned "no she said that my mommy was a whore and my daddy was a drug addict"

Emotions on Narcissa face changed faster than bullet, from surprised, pity, then full on rage, but of course Narcissa would not show any of this. Her face remained completely impassive, but in her mind, thoughts of torture for a certain group of muggles were currently in theaters.

Narcissa held Harry closer to her chest and began slowly rubbing his back, "Well she is a liar, I knew your mother and father, and I have a couple of stories about them I could tell you. They were some of the best people in the world before they were killed."

Harry looked at Narcissa, his eyes still slightly watery and his face unable to maintain a fixed shape. In his little 5 year old eyes, this lady was everything he could have asked for, someone to listen to him, to hold him, to like him even in the slightest bit. He didn't care that his real relatives had forgotten him, because for the time being, he was the happiest he had ever been.

"Narcissa?" Harry asked, although the name was a little hard for him to say.

Narcissa smiled at Harry, "Oh you can call me Cissy."

Harry nodded, definitely much easier to say then Narcissa, "Um, Cissy, do you know how my parents died?"

'And here comes the breaking point' Narcissa thought to herself. 'Everyone knows Harry Potter, but he doesn't even know who he is, well isn't that just dandy.' "Well Harry, in the magical world, where other magical people live, you and your parents are actually quite famous" Narcissa said.

Harry tilted his head slightly in confusion, "what do you mean famous. I don't remember doing anything"

"Well you see, 5 years ago, our world was in the middle of a war." Narcissa said, "And this Dark Lord by the name of Voldemort was causing a lot of trouble to our world, both magical and non-magical. On Halloween night 4 years ago, this Dark Lord came to your home and killed your mother and father, and was about to kill you; however, for some strange reason was unable too, and instead, you got rid of him. That scar on your forehead is all that remains of that night, and is the only evidence on why the Dark Lord vanished."

It was a couple of minutes before Harry spoke, trying to absorb all of this information until he said, "that is really silly Cissy."

Narcissa smiled at his response, because for a second there, she was expecting on having another Draco, who would have probably taking his fame and fortune and paraded around like some celebrity. "Well that is what people think, and you are considered a savior to our world."

"Then why did I live with the Dursleys and not with you or someone else before," Harry asked, and he noticed that Narcissa frowned slightly.

"That is what I want to know as well Harry," Narcissa said, thinking for any reason why Dumbledore would think of placing a boy, a boy that was famous in their world, in such conditions.

Just then, Harry's stomach growled very loudly and with Harry's blush and the loudness of the growl, made Narcissa giggle slightly.

"Hungry are we?" Narcissa asked while Harry nodded. Narcissa took her wand out of her robe, and Harry's eyes when bug eyed when he saw the magic stick. He didn't even notice when Narcissa had levitated the frying pan to the table, along with two plates and utensils.

When Narcissa put her wand down, Harry looked at the table and was shocked to see two plates with bacon and eggs on them as well as two glasses of orange juice.

"Can you teach me that please?" Harry asked, as he took a seat next to Narcissa, so she could eat without any trouble.

"Maybe when you get a little older," Narcissa said, cutting her food up very neatly and putting it graciously in her mouth. After a couple of minutes she turned her attention to Harry, and was about to laugh at how ridiculous he looked.

Harry had been staring at Narcissa eating for that last three minutes, trying to figure out how to cut his food like she did. He knew how to use table tools, but the way she did it, made it look so gracious. Noticing Narcissa staring at him, Harry blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Um, could you teach me how to eat like you?" Harry asked.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Andromeda Tonks was the middle child of the Black sisters and was just as beautiful as any of her other sisters. She had wavy brown hair that reached her shoulders and hazel eyes. Like any other her other sisters, she was tall, beautiful, and had all of the features that any guy would want in a woman of her standard.

After being kicked out of the Black family, Andromeda went to law school in America at Harvard University, and then came back to England, with her husband Ted Tonks, who belonged to the pureblood aristocratic class in America.

She currently worked in both the magical and muggle worlds as a lawyer, but the only way she was able to do that was by getting kicked out of her family, because her parents, aunts and uncles all looked down upon muggle society. But being the Sytherin she was, she executed a plan to get herself kicked out of the Black family, and landed herself with another prominent pureblood family, the Tonks.

It also helped that Ted was a very nice fellow and she was in love with him, unlike her other sisters, who just went with what they were told and married the contracted marriages.

She would have told them what she was doing, but she didn't count on old Black magic and traditions to physically keep her away from her siblings, so she watched from afar as Bellatrix landed herself in Azkaban and Narcissa got courted with that Malfoy bastard.

But a couple of days ago, she got a letter from Grinngotts that she, and her family were reinstated into the Black family by the last will and testament of her cousin Sirius, and so, Andromeda felt it necessary to go back to her ancestral home, 12 Grimmauld Place, to just visit, while Ted and Nymphadora, who was her 9 year old daughter, went to go shopping in muggle London.

And so that was where she was, just outside the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, until she heard some voices coming from it.

She decided to peer into the room, and saw her sister, Narcissa with her hands around a black haired boy, trying to teach him how to use his utensils.

"Cissy?" Andromeda said standing at the entrance of the kitchen. No she was not expecting to see her younger sister here, and with a child that couldn't possibly be hers. She was absolutely certain that Malfoy parents did not carry the black haired gene.

Narcissa looked up, and her eyes widened when she saw her second older sister starring at her and Harry in shock, "Dromeda?"

Harry looked at Andromeda, then at Narcissa, then back at Andromeda and asked, "who are you?"

Narcissa stood up and walked straight over to Andromeda and both of them just starred at each other, reminding Harry of one of those Western movies he remembered Mr. Dursley watching once with Dudley.

"Harry I'll be back, practice using the fork the way I showed you. I won't be too long" Narcissa said coolly, and Harry felt a cold chill rush up his back.

"Yes Cissy," he said quietly, and began trying to cut his eggs the way Narcissa showed him.

Narcissa grabbed Andromeda's arm and led her into the sitting room, which is where the Black family let their guests sit before actually entering their house. It was one of those rooms that were there to show off their wealth. Narcissa closed the door to the room, and before any words were spoken between them, Narcissa slapped Andromeda across the face.

Andromeda was left speechless, because she still hadn't processed seeing Narcissa here, and with an unknown black haired child, and it took her a couple of seconds to figure everything out. "You just slapped me" Andromeda said quietly.

Narcissa glared at her older sister, "oh like that's all I should have done," Narcissa said sarcastically. "You left us Dromeda, Me and Bella, without telling us why, and all we hear is that you ran off with some muggle on one of your rebellious streaks. Then a couple of days ago I find out at Gringotts that you had some carefully drawn out plan for yourself to get out of the family so you can work in the muggle world." Then a couple of tears ran down Narcissa's face, "When you left Bellatrix got forced to marry that Lestrange bastard and got caught up with death eaters while I became some pureblood's trophy wife."

Andromeda hugged her sister, who was crying softly into Andromeda's shoulder, "I'm sorry Cissy, but I didn't know that I couldn't talk to you after being kicked out of the family." Andromeda led Narcissa to one of the couches and guided her to sit down, so that she could cry into Andromeda's chest without any trouble.

After a couple of minutes of laying her head in her sister's lap and crying, Narcissa turned her head to look up at Andromeda, who was running her hands through Narcissa's carefully brushed hair. Narcissa's eyes had cleared up a bit, and she was almost back to her normal self, which was quite impressive considering she was carrying for a couple of minutes straight.

"Why did you come here?" Narcissa asked this time a little less hateful then what she started out as.

Andromeda shrugged, "I came back for some closure. Ted and my daughter Nymphadora are out shopping in London, so I decided to come her after hearing that I'm a Black again," Andromeda said.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, "I didn't know you had daughter"

Andromeda nodded, "Yes, but who is that little boy in the kitchen? I would never imagine a Malfoy without blonde hair. And why are you here anyways? Shouldn't you be at the Malfoy manor?"

Narcissa closed her eyes, "it's a long story Dromeda"

Andromeda smiled at her little sister, "well I have time"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"So let me get this straight," Andromeda said, after a very long explanation from Narcissa. "You went to Gringotts to get your marriage contract revoked after Sirius died in Azkaban, and you find out we had an aunt by the name of Elizabeth Rosier, who is in fact, Lily Evans"

Narcissa nodded, "Yes, Ragnok said that Lily, I mean Elizabeth, was most likely adopted after our grandparents died before she was born"

"So then you take custody of Harry Potter from Albus Dumbledore, who had left him with Lily's supposed relative, disregarding her will, where the boy was abused just for being magical" Andromeda then sighed, and a little smirk came off her face, "not only that, but I find out that little Draco really isn't your son, but Lucius's sister's and his, and you were there to cover up for the Malfoy incest."

"That's right, and I got my marriage revoked, and also Bella can get hers also but she is in Azkaban" Narcissa said.

"Not only that," Andromeda said aspirated "but that little boy, in the kitchen is actually Harry Potter, and he is really our cousin because his mother was our aunt even if she was just two years older than Bellatrix." Andromeda then slumped into the couch, "this is ridiculous."

Narcissa gave her sister a cheeky smile, "that's what being pureblood gets you. One giant family headache."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Both Andromeda and Narcissa walked back into the kitchen, and saw Harry finished with is breakfast, practicing the knife and fork movements that Narcissa had shown him on nothing but the plate.

"Aw, that so adorable," Andromeda whispered into Narcissa's hear; who just rolled her eyes, although she too thought it was quite cute.

Harry looked up to see Cissy, and the lady he deduced was Dromeda watching him from the entrance.

Harry smiled at the two of them, "look Cissy, I can do it. I've been practicing while you were gone and I think I got it," Harry said proudly.

Narcissa smiled at Harry, "that's wonderful dear, but I would like you to meet someone."

Andromeda approached the table, and sat down to Harry, while Narcissa followed her lead and went back to her seat at the head.

"Hello Harry," Andromeda said, "my name is Andromeda Tonks, or Dromeda, and I'm Narcissa's older sister and your cousin."

After hearing that, Harry was like a bullet, and found himself in Andromeda's lap hugging her, his head buried into her chest. Andromeda just giggled at his antics, and started stroking his back. A couple of minutes later, Harry look up at Andromeda.

"Do I have any more relatives?" Harry asked.

"You do," Andromeda said, giving Harry a quick kiss on his forehead.

"And that's why you need to get ready" Narcissa said from her seat, "because Dromeda and I are taking you to Diagon alley."

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

July 28th 1985

Getting ready to go to Diagon Alley, Harry went through which any boy would call torture, two women trying to dress him. Since he didn't have any clothes of his own, Narcissa and Andromeda were going through Regulus's old baby clothes trying to find something that would fit him.

Though Harry didn't really mind all that much, to be honest, he enjoyed this kind of attention that his two cousins were giving him, although, he knew if it was any other person, he would be slightly unnerved by the amount that they seemed to fuss over him.

"You know Cissy, I think Harry is more of a dark green then a bright red kind of kid" Andromeda said. "I mean look at his eyes, there emerald green, and I really don't think red would work. He would be like a human Christmas."

Narcissa nodded in agreement "yah, I remember that James and Sirius were never very fond of the color green, but it does seem to fit with little Harry here. Probably from his mother"

Harry eyed Narcissa for a second "what do you meant from my mother? Why would what color I wear be from my parents?"

Ever since Narcissa had mentioned that she had previous knowledge of his parents, Harry was bent on trying to pry that information away from her, although he did it as subtle as possible. He didn't want to annoy her or anything, and going about it sneakily would mean the success of his gathering would go up.

Narcissa however knew exactly what Harry was doing, as she was a Sytherin, who were known to know how to get information without anyone noticing. She remembered that James and Sirius were bloody terrible about being subtle, but Elizabeth, Lily's correct name, was quite good at it.

"Well Harry dear" Narcissa said "at Hogwarts, the wizards school, there are four houses, each with their own coat of arms and colors associated with them. There's Hufflepuff with the symbol of a badger and the colors yellow and black, Ravenclaw with the symbol of an eagle and the colors blue and bronze, Gryffindor with the symbol of a lion and the colors red and gold, and Sytherin with the symbol of a serpent and with the colors green and silver"

"So would that mean my dad was in Gryffindor and my mom was in Sytherin?" Harry asked.

'Pretty observant for a five year old I'll give him that' Andromeda thought as she eyed her cousin. She couldn't remember Nymphadora being so observant when she was in her adolescence, but she never dealt with things that her cousin must of went through when he was with his relatives. Being slightly more observant then others was probably just one of the traits he developed while being with them.

Narcissa smiled at Harry, who she thought would make the most perfect little boy ever. She always adored those like her, observant, patient, polite, and knew how to meet their ends. She knew that Harry was not actually thinking about meeting his own ends, but he was doing it unconsciously. Asking subtly questions about his parents and making quick analysis of the information he was given were things that Narcissa loved about herself, and Harry was just a natural at doing just that.

"Well no, both your parents were Gryffindors, but your mother could have been in any of the houses if I remember correctly" Narcissa said.

"How could she be in any of the houses?" Harry asked, getting more excited every time Narcissa told him something about his mother, father or anything even remotely related to magic.

This is when Andromeda decided to step in, since she had actually known Elizabeth the longest out of the Black sisters, not counting Bellatrix. "When I was in school with her, I would sometimes overhear some of the other students whisper about her. Sometimes they said she was too smart to be in Gryffindor and deserved to be in Ravenclaw. Sometimes they would say she was too stubborn and should be in Hufflepuff, and on some rare occasion, people in Sytherin would complement her on her cunningness"

Harry was slightly confused "I'm sorry, but what do character traits have anything to do with what house you're in?"

"Oh I forgot about that" Narcissa said, while going through another pile of clothes, still looking for an outfit for Harry. "You get put into a house depending on what character traits you have. True Hufflepuffs are stubborn and hardworking, true Ravenclaws are creative and knowledgeable, true Gryffindors are noble and brave, while Sytherin are cunning and ambitious"

"But how do they decide what house you'll be in" Harry asked.

"Oh, they have this hat you see" Andromeda said, "which during your first year you put on, and whatever the house thinks is your most prominent trait is where it will put you. Sometimes a sorting is quick and simple, and other times it could take minutes. I think your mother's was the record, a whole 7 minutes, while your father was sorted within 10 seconds."

"Where did you two go to?" Harry asked eyeing his two cousins curiously.

"We were both Sytherins" Narcissa said, handing Andromeda another pile of shirts to go through.

"Where do you think I will be?" Harry asked them.

Narcissa looked at him that at Andromeda, who like her was thinking very hard. "I'm not so sure myself"

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

After another couple minutes of trying on a couple of more clothes, the three cousins were finally ready to head to Diagon Alley, to run their errands.

Harry was dressed in a dark green long sleeved shirt along with a black sweater with the Black family crest on his left breast along with a pair of khaki pants. His hair, which was usually just a mess, was brush by Narcissa, who was very good when it came to looking good, and made it into what she called, an organized mess.

"I like your style Cissy" Andromeda commented wearing her dark green witch's dress, "most pureblood just comb all the hair to the back and grease it up, but this makes it much more attractive"

"Still" Narcissa said, who was wearing a dark blue witch's dress, "I find it disturbing that a five year old can be almost as attractive as me"

Harry, who wasn't paying attention to his cousin, looked himself over a couple of times and smiled. This was probably the nicest he had ever looked in his life, and he liked looking nice like this. He knew that in children's stories that it wasn't what was on the outside that counted, but to him it still mattered.

"Thanks Aunt Cissy, Aunt Dromeda" Harry said.

Narcissa smiled warmly at Harry "it was no trouble dear. Now I believe we are ready to head to the alley.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X

The trio headed outside of number 12 Grimmauld place and was walking down the street in London looking at various shops, but not stopping to go into any.

Harry was entranced by the city and all of the different shops and people going about their business. He had never seen so many people in his life, and was so interesting to him. A part of him just wanted to be able to go through each of their minds and know what they were doing or thinking.

Harry gripped onto Narcissa's hand a little tighter, who was keeping him from being lost in the crowd of people. Was it possible to use magic to read someone's mind? Could he learn how to read someone's mind? Could others already read his mind, and if so, how could he stop them?

Although these thoughts were circling his brain, Narcissa and Andromeda didn't really pay much attention to their cousin's concentrated smirk as he questioned what was possible with magic. He was brought out of his thoughts when Narcissa broke his concentration.

"I'm sorry Cissy, I wasn't paying attention" Harry said weakly, as he was starting to regain consciousness to the outside world.

"That fine Harry" Narcissa said "we're here"

Harry eyed her, and then looked at where they were standing. In front of them was a shabby looking pub with the sign 'the Leaky Cauldron on it'. However the odd thing was that people were just walking right past it like it didn't exist.

"This is the entrance to Diagon Alley" Narcissa said looking at Harry's confused face. "Non-wizards don't really notice it"

"Oh" Harry said "that kind of makes sense"

"Well let's go them" Andromeda said "I want to get some lunch or something soon."

The three of them walked into the pub and Harry took notice of his surroundings. The pub wasn't dirty, but it certainly wasn't well cleaned. It was dark, and a couple of hooded people sat at some of the booths and at the bar probably having an early lunch or late breakfast.

"Oh hello Ms. Black" a man said behind the counter of the bar. The man, who could only be described as a bar man, was bald but had some brown facial hair. He seemed to be relatively friendly, probably a useful trait for a bar man.

"Hello there Tom" Narcissa said "it would seem that you got the news of my divorce with Mr. Malfoy"

The now identified Tom nodded "yes, I never did think that Mr. Malfoy was ever a good match for you but is it true?"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at the bar man, "is what true?"

"Are you actually Lily Potter's niece and Harry Potter's cousin?"

Narcissa looked around the pub, and noticed that many of its inhabitants were eyeing her with curiosity, and in some places, envy.

"I believe her real name was Elizabeth Rosier, but yes I am" Narcissa said, hoping to get all of this over with as soon as possible.

Harry, who could feel the many stares that people were given his two cousins moved closer to Narcissa's leg, but the sudden movement brought much unwanted attention to him, as many people, who saw the sudden movement, stared at him instead of Narcissa and Andromeda.

Narcissa cursed slightly as she knew what would happen next. Tom would ask if that little boy was Harry Potter, people would see his scar, and then everyone would rush to him so that they could touch the 'boy who lived'.

"Well I'm sorry Tom that I can't stay much longer" Narcissa said, bringing Harry even closer to her body "but me and my companions have business to attend to in the alley, so we will see you later then"

The trio made their way to the pack of the pub, as quickly as they could and came in front of a brick wall. Andromeda took her wand out and hit a couple of the bricks, and suddenly the wall started to move and rearrange itself into an archway.

The three of them made their way through the archway, but before he could get in the alley, he heard one of the people in the pub say 'that was Harry bloody Potter'

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Making their way toward Grinngotts bank, Harry didn't really care for looking at any of the odd shops or people that were walking by him, as Narcissa guided him towards the North end of the Alley.

He was still slightly disgruntled by the people in the pub who had given him stares. He didn't like that feeling of being watched by everyone even if he liked it when one of his cousins stared at him for as long as one of those people in the pub did. It didn't feel right to him when a stranger did, and the extra attention they had given him was nerve wrecking.

Andromeda had noticed her cousin's change in attitude after they had left the pub, and could understand why. He probably wasn't used to being the center of attention, or maybe, he didn't like it. She remembered that Lily was like that, dreading the time when she was called out as head girl, or when she was given such lustful stares by males at school. Although James seemed to soak up the attention like a never ending sponge, and enough was never enough for him. Though, he had dealt with the attention much better than some people she knew, especially in the amounts he had gotten.

She agreed with her little sister's actions of getting the information out there that they were related to Harry Potter directly and confirming everyone's suspicion, and how she had quickly gotten them all out of there without any trouble.

"Are you alright Harry?" Andromeda asked.

Harry looked at Andromeda and nodded softly "kind of, it was weird being in there."

"Well were here, Grinngotts Bank" Narcissa said.

Harry starred at the bank, and was awed by the marble that it was made of, and the magnificence it held just by how it was built.

"Wow, that's one cool bank" Harry said in awe. The three of them entered the bank and Harry looked at the goblins curiously. "Aunt Cissy, what are they?" Harry whispered quietly, motioning towards the goblins.

"They are goblins" Narcissa said "they run the wizards bank and are really good with money"

Harry looked at the goblins and smiled "cool"

They approached the head goblin's desk and were greeted by one of the goblins.

"Welcome again Lady Black, lady Tonks" the goblin said "and I see this must be Mr. Hadrian Potter"

"I thought my name was Harry?" Harry said.

"Well Harry is your nickname for a better term, but on your birth certificate you are called Hadrian" the goblin said "and my name is Ragnok and I am the head of Grinngotts bank"

"Nice to meet you Ragnok" Harry said.

"I hope we can conduct our business in my private room Lady Black" Ragnok said, "as there are a lot of things that need to be taken care of"

"That is completely acceptable Ragnok, please lead the way" Narcissa said, and Ragnok motioned for them to follow him to a back room, the same one where Narcissa was in when she found out she was Harry's cousin.

Ragnok took a seat behind his desk, while Narcissa took one of the seats directly opposing it with Harry in her lap, while Andromeda took the other one.

"As you can see Lady Black" Ragnok said "my desk is quite covered by the amount of files that correspond with your cousin and yourself"

Narcissa took a look at the desk, which to her surprise, was actually covered in various files and folders. "I didn't expect so many files"

Ragnok grinned "oh believe me, I quite enjoyed going through most of them, some of them being very enjoyable"

"Please Ragnok go right ahead" Narcissa said.

Ragnok nodded and brought opened one of the files with a coat of arms with a red phoenix on it which surrounded a golden 'P'.

"This is the Potter file, which is quite interesting in itself." Ragnok said. "The Potter family is one of the few ancient and noble families in the magical world."

Harry was slightly confused by this "wait, what is an ancient and noble family?"

"Ancient and noble are titles given to some families when they meet its requirements. An ancient family is much rarer than a noble family as it requires for that family to be able to track itself back to the time of Merlin. A noble family means they have achieved enough wealth that they can be in the upper 5 percent of wizard society"

"So many family really old then" Harry said.

Ragnok nodded "yes, they are very old. In the case for the Potter file, Hadrian here is the last one, and such, the potter fortune and assets go to him, but until he becomes of age, as his guardian, you Narcissa are responsible for helping him oversee it"

Narcissa nodded "I understand, what about the Black family?"

"It is the same as the Potter family, everything is left to Hadrian and you must look after it for him until he becomes of age." Ragnok said bringing out another file with a black dog on it which surrounded a grey 'B'. He then took out two other files, one with a red rose which surrounded a black 'R' and one that had a Gold 'D' which was surrounded by a black Dragon.

"What families are those" Andromeda asked looking at the two new files.

"With the death of Evan Rosier during the last war, the lordship of the ancient and most noble house of Rosier belongs to one Hadrian Potter" Ragnok said, putting the folder on top of the pile being made of the different families Harry was heir to.

"Three ancient and noble families" Andromeda said awestruck "that's bloody ridiculous don't you think."

Ragnok shook his head "if you think three is a lot, and then four should be overload, because he is also heir to the Dragonouv family, which is also an ancient and noble family. It also means that you three along with one Bellatrix Lestrange are the last of the Dragonouv family"

"I'm sorry Ragnok" Andromeda said "but what is so important about being the last of the Dragonouv family?"

Ragnok smirked slightly as he opened the Dragonouv file. "The Dragonouv family was a well renowned family in central Europe, which your grandmother Isabelle Dragonouv was a part of. They were known for their practice of Dracomancy and being dragon slayers, a form of swordsman known, well to slay dragons."

Narcissa eyed Ragnok curiously "I've never heard of Dracomancy before"

Ragnok nodded "yes, it is very obscure branch of magic in England and only those in the Dragonouv family are able to perform it. Most of what being a dracomancer entails is, when unlocked through the family rituals, will give you heighten sense like that of a dragon and more of resistant to magic attacks done on your person. It will also give you the ability to turn yourself into a dragon."

"You must be joking Ragnok" Narcissa said.

Ragnok shook his head "I'm afraid not"

"Wow that is so cool" Harry said and turned to Narcissa "we can turn into dragons! How cool is that"

Narcissa seeing Harry so excited sighed and smiled slightly at him "yes, it is pretty cool"

Ragnok coughed to get their attention "I will need Hadrian to perform a quick blood test for other purposes." The door opened to reveal another goblin. "This is Griphook; he will take Hadrian for the blood test, while we go over another sensitive subject"

Harry jumped off Narcissa lap and followed Griphook out of the room, and once the door closed, the temperature in the room seemed to drop slightly.

"Now" Ragnok said seriously "marriage contracts have been forged that Mr. Hadrian must accept"

Both Andromeda and Narcissa scowled when they heard this "can't you just discard them or have them nullified or something"

Ragnok shook his head "I have already tried. Unlike yours Narcissa, these contracts are bound by magic, which is very risky as it can result in death if not carried. Because I began to search through your family records, these contracts came up, and only Hadrian qualifies. If I did not, then maybe they would just sit there until the time came for one of your ancestors to do a background check. No, he must accept them."

Narcissa sighed "Fine, who are they with?"

Andromeda looked at her sister shocked "Cissy, you can't be serious? Marriage contracts are horrible and you know that. I mean you had one and so did Bella"

"But these aren't like mine" Narcissa said "these are bound by ancient magic, that could result in punishments for both parties if not preformed, and it's best if we just do them so that we don't get in trouble in the future."

Andromeda turned her head from Narcissa angrily, because she knew she was right "fine, whatever. So who are the contracts with, because I don't want to see my little cousin turn into some sort of sex crazed pimp"

"The first one is for the Peverell family and the Bones family" Ragnok said taking out another folder.

"What side of the family is Peverell from?" Narcissa asked.

"The most ancient and noble house of Peverell comes from the Potter side of the family" Ragnok said.

"Great" Andromeda muttered "another title"

Ragnok shrugged "well I love interesting costumers, and you just so happen to be my all-time favorite. Now I have informed Amelia Bones of this and that her niece Susan is now betrothed to Hadrian, and that he will be having multiple wives."

"Not a bad family" Narcissa commented, "Amelia is a respected witch and I suppose that Susan will be a lot like her. So who else"

"For the Rosier family, Hadrian is betrothed to Tracey Davis, which would have been Evan's responsibility if he didn't die, but that has now moved to Hadrian."

"Davis" Andromeda said "I think her father; Derek Davis is a pureblood while her mother, Olivia is a half-blood"

"The next one is the Dragonouv family and Potter family, who has betrothed contracts with the Delacours, which would mean that Hadrian will have to merry their 5 year old daughter Fleur and her twin Gabrielle."

"So far we have four girls" Narcissa said "Susan Bones for the Peverell family title, Tracey Davis for the Rosier title, and Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour for the Potter and Dragonouv titles"

"Yes that seems right" Ragnok said. "The last two are for the Greengrass girls, where one will have to keep their family name and the other will have to take up the Black title. The Potter and Greengrass family have always maintained a close relationship in terms of blood, and it is now required that they reaffirm their relationship."

Narcissa nodded "I know Alexandria and Augustus Greengrass, and both of them are respected pureblood wizards"

"And that is it Lady Black" Ragnok said "Hadrian is betrothed to Susan Bones, Tracey Davis, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, and Daphne and Astoria Greengrass."

"Well that isn't too bad" Andromeda said, lightning up a little bit.

"Yah it isn't" Narcissa said sarcastically. "Our cousin is just betrothed to six different girls and is heir to five houses"

"Actually it's six" Ragnok said "since Augustus and Alexandria can't have a male heir"

Narcissa slapped her forehead while Andromeda gave a slight laugh. "Maybe you should be quiet Cissy; you don't want to curse anything"

The door then opened, and walked inside Griphook who looked slightly startled while Harry was rubbing his left arm, where his sleeve was rolled up and a little Scooby-doo band aid was on it. Harry immediately went over to Narcissa who lifted him into her lap, while Ragnok put away the marriage contracts in the folder and gave Narcissa that 'I'll let you decide if you want to tell him' look.

Griphook went over to Ragnok and handed him a thin sheet of paper and he looked it over, and for once, his face went pale white.

"I didn't see this" Ragnok muttered as he looked at the paper.

"What is it?" Andromeda asked.

Ragnok looked at her "Hadrian is Lord Sytherin-Emrys Le Fay."

**Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

(I do not own Harry Potter or any other things I might mention.)

Chapter 2-Explanations and a meeting

To say Narcissa and Andromeda were shocked was a big understatement, they were beyond shocked.

"How is this possible?" Narcissa and Andromeda asked.

"Well Hadrian is Lord Sythrein by conquest, meaning after the defeated the last lord Sythrein he became the next lord Sythrein. " Ragnok explained.

"WELL HOW IS HE EMRYS LE FAY THEN?" Narcissa screamed.

"He is Merlin by blood, this is possibly because he has both Potter and Black blood(1) in him and he is La Fay because Morgana casted a spell before she died. The spell, which she casted was that her soul will choose her successor when her soul was ready." Ragnok Explained.

"So does that mean that I'm a bad person?" Harry asked.

"No Harry you're not a bad person." Narcissa said.

"This is actually a good thing, because many wizards and witches tried to be like Morgana and Merlin throughout their lives. But none could ever amount to their level of magic and knowledge of the arts." Andromeda said.

"So I'm goanna be a great and powerful wizard?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yes Harry you will be a very powerful wizard, but only if you practice really hard." Narcissa said with a warm smile.

"Ahem!" Ragnok said to get their attention. "Now back to the topic, would you like to reveal Hadrian's heritage to the public now or at a later date?" Ragnok asked.

"We'll wait until he's 18 to tell the world his full heritage, until then we'll tell the wizarding world that he is the new lord Sythrein." Narcissa said.

"I agree with that." Andromeda said. "That way we won't draw attention to us and Harry until he is ready."

"Very well I won't announce young Hadrian's heritage yet." Ragnok said. "Now here's all the money of all of the houses that Hadrian is the heir of." "Also Hadrian can choose if he wants to be subject to H.R.A law later in his life, the law is that since he is the lord of so many houses he can take up to 12 wives is he wants to. And all of this is to help build back his houses."

"Thank you for all your help Ragnok." Narcissa said.

With that done Harry, Narcissa and Andromeda left the bank and went to Diagon ally to get dinner.

Then they ran into the Bones family. "My what a surprise to run into you here Cissa." Said a surprised

Amelia Bones.

"Oh, hey Amelia how have you been?" asked an equally surprised Narcissa. "I'm just having dinner with my niece Susan. Susan say hi to them." Amelia said.

"Um hi my name is Susan Bones, nice to meet you." She said with a blush on her face.

"Harry you say hi to the bones family." Narcissa said.

"Hello my name is Harry Potter Black, nice to meet you." Harry said with a smile.

"Well this is nice so why don't we all get a table and have dinner. After all we have something to discuss that concerns both Harry and Susan." Andromeda said in a kind voice.

After five minutes of waiting they got a table for five. Then they sat down and ordered their food. **(And I don't know many British foods so I'm just gonna use American food.) **Narcissa and Andromeda both got pasta with chicken and cheese. And for drinks they got fire whiskey. Madam Bones got steak with a side of salad and for a drink she got red wine. Harry and Susan both some boneless **(boneless get it haha.)** chicken wings and for drinks they both got cream soda.

"Now on to business, you said that something that concerns both Harry and Susan? Madam Bone asked. "Yes, well it appears that Harry here has a marriage contract with young Susan." Narcissa said in a clam voice.

"Well that's not unexpected….." Madam Bone said with a surprised expression. "Is there a way that we can get the contract removed?" Madam bone asked.

"No we tried the contract is a magic contract so it must be fulfilled." Andromeda explained. "So did you already tell Harry?" Madam Bone asked.

"No we did not tell him yet we were planning on telling him when he turns eleven." Narcissa said. "Also he is betrothed to Tracey Davis, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, and Daphne and Astoria Greengrass." Narcissa told Madam Bone. "And he can choose if he wants to be under the H.R.A."

"Well young Harry is going to be quite powerful when he grows up, I hope that is doesn't let it all go to his head." Madam Bone commented with a look to Andromeda and Narcissa that said _make sure to teach him well."_ They looked back with a look that said _we will." _

"Now what should we do about them?" Andromeda asked looking at the kids that had fallen asleep during the conversation.

"Well first of all we should get them all together and have them spend some time with each other, so they can get to know each other better." Andromeda said.

"I agree that way there might not be a loveless marriage." Madam Bone said. "Now I think it's time we all head home." Narcissa said.

Then they all said good night and then the all went to the separate homes. As they were leaving the restaurant Narcissa asked Andromeda if she wanted to stay the night over at Black Manor. Right around midnight they got an unexpected visitor in the form of a person thought to be dead.

As Sirius tried to sneak in the wards alerted Narcissa and Andromeda to the intruder. Thinking it's a death eater coming to kill Harry the both their wands out and went down stairs. They both saw light coming from the kitchen they went in with shields up and about to cast stunning hexes. What they saw left them stunned for a moment. Then they both casted a quick _Stupefy _the intruder.

About 5 minutes later one Sirius Black woke up to the faces of two of his sisters looking at him wands ready. Did I forget to mention that he was bound to a chair?

"Who are you?" Narcissa asked with a cold voice.

"Really after five years of not seeing each other this is what you do to me?" asked Sirius with an innocent expression on his face.

'Answer the question!" demanded Andromeda.

"Fine, my name is Sirius Black." Sirius said.

"No you're not, Sirius Black. He died two days ago." Narcissa said with a voice that could cut through steel.

"Really never heard of a Black faking his death before?" Sirius asked with a "really" expression on his face.

"Narcissa bring me the bottle Veritaserum from the potions cabinet." Andromeda said.

"Really you're gonna do this to me your own brother, Oh come on what did I ever do to you." Sirius exclaimed. "Wait don't answer that question." Sirius said with a voice that held a lot of mischief. **(I don't know if he is there brother or there cousin yet.)**

A few minutes later Narcissa came back with the Veritaserum. Then they put three drops in to the mouth of Sirius. Then they waited five more minutes for the potion to take effect.

"Now, who are you?" Andromeda asked.

""Sirius Black III." He said immediately with no hesitation.

"Why are you here?" Narcissa asked.

"To meet and help my godson."

"Who is your godson?" Andromeda asked.

"Harry Potter."

"WHAT!" Andromeda and Narcissa screamed at the same time.

Then they asked one question.

"How"

"Lily and James made me his godfather before he died." Sirius Explained.

"Alright we believe you." Narcissa said.

Then they undid the bonds that were holding and waited for the Veritaserum to wore off.

"So would you mind explaining how you got out of Azkaban?" Narcissa asked.

"Well…" (**I won't explain how he got out…..yet, but I will soon) **Now one long explanation later.

"Now tell me how is my godson doing and how is it that I hear that he is the new lord black?" Sirius asked.

"Well….."

Ten minutes later Sirius was furious, a bit disappointed and at the same time he was proud. Furious about how he was treated. Disappointed he wasn't there for him. And most of all he was proud, because his godson had his own harem.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Narcissa asked.

"Well I'm going to stay and try to have a place in Harry's life. And also help with his training." Sirius said with a hopeful face.

"Ok I think we should all go to bed to night and talk to Harry tomorrow." Andromeda said.

"Well Sirius you know where your room is so good night." Narcissa said.

The next morning Narcissa got up and had a house elf made breakfast for everybody. About 30 minutes later everybody was up and was sitting down at the table eating pancakes made by the house elf named Winky.

Then Winky said "Madam Narcissa there is a man at the door waiting to see you."

"Well Winky who is it?" Narcissa asked.

"He said his name was Severus Snape." Winky said.

**(1) i'll explain in a later chapter.**

**Happy 4****th**** of July 4 everybody!**

**And sorry it took so long to update. **

**There will be a poll up later today. **


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO I'm back!**

**Sorry for not updating for so long. I got lazy.**

***Now my loyal Death eaters I now give you chapter 3 of our heir. MUHAHAHAHAHAHhAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**BETA=blazingblondemannequin**

Chapter 3- Longtime friends

The first thing that happened was Narcissa told Sirius to go and hide somewhere in the house. After, Sirius hid somewhere Narcissa told Winky to let Snape in.

"Now Harry you can't say anything about your godfather Sirius ok?" Narcissa asked harry.

"Ok Cissy." Harry said.

About five minutes later Snape walked into the room.

"Severus please have a seat." Andromeda said. "Please help yourself to so breakfast."

Instead of doing what Andromeda asked Snape ran to Harry and hugged him. Now that shocked everybody in the room.

"Not to offend you, but why are you hugging me?" Harry asked. "The reason I'm hugging you is that I'm happy to see you again after five years." Snape said still hugging Harry. Then after five minutes of hugging Snape let go of Harry then sat down.

"So Snape why are u here?" Andromeda asked.

"I'm here to see lily's son and my god brother." Snape said in a clam voice and a straight face.

That statement shocked everybody. "Could you repeat that?" Narcissa asked in a hesitated voice.

"I'm Harry's god brother." Said Snape.

"How?" was all Andromeda said.

"Right after Lily found out she was pregnant she asked me to be the god brother, because she wanted me to be in Harry's life somehow and watch over him if something happened to them or Sirius or Ameila. So right after I found out that Lily and James died and Sirius was sent to Azkaban without a trial I tried to raise Harry as my own. But Dumbledore took him away and sealed away Lily and James's will so I had no proof of my claim." Snape explained. "When I heard he was seen in diagon alley I asked around who was he with and then came here as soon as I found out."

"And people call Dumbledore a _light lord_ ha." Narcissa said. While Andromeda snorted.

"Wait how do we know you're telling the truth and that you're not just making this up just to get us to trust you? Andromeda asked.

"You don't believe me fine I'll swear a magic oath." Snape said. Then takes out his wand and says "I Severus Snape swear on my magic and me life that all I just said about Dumbledore and about me being Harry James Potter's god brother is true so mote it be." Then a glow surrounded Snape for a moment. Then the lifted up his wand again and said _lumos_. "I have one question where and how did you find him?" Snape asked.

"How, well that's a secret. And I found him with Lily's muggle sister." Narcissa said.

As soon as she said that Snape saw red. "You found him with Petunia? What condition did you find him in? Snape asked with an edge in voice.

"Yes and he was being abused when I found him." Narcissa said in a hesitant voice, because she thinks that Snape will explode when he hears that. Her thoughts were proven right when Snape exploded.

"I'm going to kill Dumbledore. I can't believe he put Lily's son through that!" Snape yells.

Then he turns to Harry and says "I'm sorry you went through that Harry. I promise I WILL make it up to you.

"Well now you can." Andromeda said.

"Now Snape can we trust you to help us raise Harry and protect him?" Andromeda asked with a serious look on her face.

"Yes I will protect Harry with my life." Snape said with resolve and conviction in his voice.

"Well good now we have something to tell you heard that Sirius died right?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes I heard about that it was sad, honestly I kind of hoped that he somehow faked his death and is still alive somehow." Snape said with a sad voice.

"Well it's good to hear one of my friends still care about me." Sirius said as he came out of the other room.

"How?" Was all Snape said trying to get out of his shock of seeing one of longtime friends.

Sirius smirked and said "ever heard about a Black faking his death."

**Yea Yea I know I'm later than I said. Also I know I make Snape Harry's god brother.* wanna fight about it* also would somebody Pm me and tell me what a beat is and how do I get one. So what I make Sirius and Snape friends. It's my story. and yes its a short chapter.  
**

**And finally its 10:30 and I'm done good night.**

**S95N out. **


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUY'S REMEMBER THAT LAW THEY TRIED TO PASS THAT WOULD MAKE FANFICTION WRITING, STREAMING VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE OR EVEN SO MUCH AS SINGING A CURRENTLY EXISTING SONG AND PUTTING IT ONLINE WOULD GET YOU LOCKED UP IN PRISON AS A FELON, WELL GUESS WHAT THE US GOVERNMENT IN ALL ITS RETARDED GLORY IS TRYING_BRING IT BACK. _CURRENTLY THERE IS A PETITION GOING ON THAT IF 100,000 PEOPLE SIGN WILL PUT AN END TO THIS CURRENT BOUT OF RAW BULLSHIT, JUST REMOVE ALL THE SPACES IN THE LINK BELOW TO GET TO IT

petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop - sopa - 2013 / LMzMVrQF

IF YOU LIKE READING FICS, LISTENING TO MUSIC ONLINE AND WATCHING FUNNY PARODIES OR EVEN IF YOU JUST USUALLY USE WIKIPEDIA TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK THEN SIGN THE PETITION

AND A WORD OF ADVICE TO MY FELLOW FIC WRITERS, ON THE OFF CHANCE THE ACT SOMEHOW MAKES IT THROUGH, MOST LIKELY IT WILL NOT LAST SO DO WHAT I DID WHEN I FOUND OUT AND COPY AND PASTE YOUR WORK ON SOMETHING OFFLINE SO THAT IF THE ACT GOES THROUGH AND THEY DELETE YOUR STUFF YOU CAN JUST PASTE IT BACK ONE THIS WHOLE SHIT STORM BLOWS OVER

This was copied from Deathgeass


	5. Chapter 5

**HEEEEELLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO **

**I'm back again with an update.**

**NOW MY LOYAL DEATH EATHERS I NOW GIVE YOU CHAPTER 4 OF OUR HEIR.**

**I now laugh evilly hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.**

**Thanks to my Beta blazingblondemannequin.**

Chapter 4- Plans & A Trip to the City of Love

~Two week later~

Harry was sitting and playing with Susan and Nymphadora Tonks or as she likes to be called, Tonks or Dora at Bones Manor. While Andromeda, her husband Ted, Sirius, Amelia, Narcissa and Snape are discussing how to keep Harry safe from Voldy and Dumbles.

"I think we should start training Harry on his eighth birthday, and when he turns ten he'll get his Hogwarts letter and we'll tell him about the prophecy." Snape stated in a clam but serious voice.

"I agree. But what are we gonna do about the marriage contracts that Harry has?" Andromeda asked.

"We'll tell him that as well when he gets his letter. I think that's a good plan. But we also need to make sure that Dumbles doesn't get his hands on him, and that he doesn't try to get Harry to the see the "greater good"." Narcissa nodded.

"Speaking of contracts, well it appears that my family has a marriage contract with the House of Potter." Ted slid the document over across the table for everyone to see. "It happened when they helped my family become a noble house, and when my family left to go to America, we completely forgot about it. Also, since I don't have a son, he will have to head the noble house of Tonks."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Great another title, just what we need.".

"On the subject of the contracts, Harry needs to meet the Delacours soon." Sirius said.

Everyone at the table nodded.

A thought then sprung into Andromeda's mind, "Oh! And the lawsuit against Dumbledore came back this morning. We will be able to take away his claims on Harry, but we were not able to get him away from Hogwarts. A lot of people owe him favors and debts, so he was able to keep his Headmaster title, head of Wizgamote and Supreme Mugwuipe title." She glanced around, making sure everyone was following along. "But if I'm right, he will be out of Wizgamote and Supreme Mugwuipe by the time Harry starts Hogwarts. He can only get out of the Headmaster position if the staff votes him out or he quits."

"I can try to get him out of the school if you guys want." Snape stated.

"No, as much as I want to do that, we need to keep an eye on him. So we will keep him there until we have no more use for him." Narcissa said with a cold expression and a calculating look. Showing her true Sytherin pride.

Amelia, who has been quiet the whole time, finally spoke up. "Well I think we should send Harry to France to meet the Delacours, plus that will get him out of Britan for awhile."

"Hey, I like that idea, why don't we all take a vacation with the kids to France? We can all relax, and Harry can meet two more of his betrothed and spend time with more of them." Ted smiled.

"So to summarize, when Harry turns eight we start training him, when he gets his Hogwarts letter we tell him about the prophecy and the marriage contracts, right?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, but until then we let Harry have a normal childhood." Narcissa smiled slightly, showing a little motherly love.

"Now for the vacation planning, time to get my godson to meet his future wives." Sirius said with a look of pride on his face. "He's not even at Hogwarts yet, but he's already getting lots of girls, I'm so proud of him~"

Amelia, Andromeda and Narcissa all glared and shot a stinging hex at him.

"Hey that's not fair! I don't even have my wand back yet!" Sirius pouted.

"Set all of the childish behavior aside, we all need to pack for a two week vacation to the city of love." Ted interupted.

Everybody just nodded. So during the next week, they all packed made the necessary appointments to leave. Narcissa owled the Delacours telling them they were coming to meet them. When the day finally came to leave, they all met at the ministry of magic. With Sirius being in dog form of course.

"Alright everybody grab on." Andromeda passed out a rope for everybody to hold.

"Now remember to bend your knees when we land." Snape said.

And like that they were off.

**NEXT CHAPTER- MEETING THE DELACOURS & A SURPRIESES **

**Harem- Tracey Davis, Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, and Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Susan Bones, Tonks, Padma & Parvati, Katie B, Angelina Johnson (maybes Narcissa, OC )**

**The houses Harry is heir to.**

**Black **

**Rosier**

**Potter**

**Dragonouv **

**Peverell**

**Sytherin **

**Tonks **

**Greengrass **

**Le Fay**

**Emrys**

**This is Finial. I might take out one or two girls from the harem. And the next chapter will be up soon.**

**ITS MY BIRTHDAY IN TWO DAYS!**


End file.
